Alguém em minha vida
by Jujuba Asassina Reclamona
Summary: Nhaaa sou péssima em summaries ¬¬' já é a milésima vez que mudo esse troço. Enfim, essa é uma tentativa comédia romântica misturada com aventura e TALVEZ drama com nossos amados personagens. [NaruHina] [TentenNeji] [TemariShika] [e outros]
1. Mais uma missão

**Disclaimer: **_O anime "Naruto" não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu já teria casado com o Naruto, o tio Oro já tinha morrido, o Sasuke já tinha voltado a Konoha mesmo sem matar o Itachi e... acho que só. o.o_

**[ Pode conter Spoilers pro povinho que acompanha no CN, porque essa fic começa 1 ano depois do ínicio do Shippuuden **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alguém em minha vida - Capítulo 1 - Mais uma missão.**

Era apenas mais um dia de sol em Konoha, ainda não devia ter passado da uma da tarde, cada um vivendo suas vidas, pessoas com seus negócios, Hokage-sama cuidando de tudo de importante na vila, ninjas treinando, fazendo missões ou até mesmo recebendo missões. Mas lógicamente, nem todos os ninjas treinavam, um garoto de cabelos espetados e loiros, com seus belos olhos azuis, acabara de cair da cama e se trocava rapidamente para comer ramen no Ichiraku.

Quando finalmente havia terminado de se trocar, abriu a porta de casa, mas foi rapidamente puxado pela gola do casaco por uma bela kunoichi de olhos castanhos claros, lembrando até mesmo os olhos de Tsunade-sama, (Não, elas não possuem nenhum grau de parentesco em comum) cabelos longos e castanhos, presos num rabo de cavalo, e tinha uma franja, o que lhe dava um ar de menina travessa, suas roupas roxas lembravam alguma cena de velório, preso em seu cinto negro na parte de trás encontra sua katana, e no lado esquerdo havia sua bolsa preta com algumas armas, como: kunais, shurikens e etc, e usava na testa o hitaiate de Konoha. Irritada, lhe ameaçava um belo soco na cara.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa de me deixar esperando, Naruto? - dizia entre os dentes.

- Ayane! Foi mal... mas não precisa exagerar, nem foi tanto tempo assim!

- Como que não foi tanto tempo!? Perdeu a noção do quanto são três horas, garoto?

- Tr... TRÊS HORAS!? - assustou-se o garoto que possuía a nove caudas dentro de si.

- Siiim, Naruto! Três horas. Você me pede para conversar com você e me deixa esperando por tanto tempo?

- Hm... - o garoto tentava raciocinar alguma coisa, mas como estava sonolento era meio difícil.

"_Eu dormi tanto tempo assim?_" - Pensava, enquanto ainda era segurado e ameaçado de um soco por Ayane.

- Bem, mas então... - Continuava o garoto, completamente sem graça de ter feito a amiga esperar por tanto tempo, enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorria sem graça. - Ainda podemos conversar?

E num suspiro, a garota de cabelos castanhos, solta Naruto e abaixa a mão, sempre fora assim desde do dia em que Hokage-sama a havia mandado ficar no lugar de Uchiha Sasuke no time 7.

----_Flashback----_

_Tsunade havia mandado que entrassem Naruto e Sakura na sala, ela apenas pedira para que esperassem até Kakashi chegasse, o que levou mais de dez minutos, e como sempre, o sensei dos dois deu uma de suas famosas desculpas, enquanto seus pupilos apenas faziam cara de quem não acreditava nem um pouco._

_- Bom, agora que Kakashi chegou... - a quinta Hokage começou a falar - vou direto ao assunto, já que o time 7 já pode voltar a "ativa" novamente, devemos colocar alguém no lugar de Uchiha Sasuke, - Enquanto falava, como sempre Sakura e Naruto não tiveram uma boa reação ao alguém falar sobre Sasuke, os dois fitavam o chão, enquanto Naruto também fechava os punhos com força. - pode entrar._

_E logo após a Godaime falar, a garota entrara na sala, meio sem graça pelo fato de não conhecê-los direito, ainda. Naruto, para que pelo menos a garota ficasse menos envergonhada, deu um de seus sorrisos que conseguem deixar qualquer um confiante._

_- Essa é Hayake Ayane, apenas um ano mais velha que vocês, se formou na mesma classe que Hyuuga Neji..._

_- O que aconteceu com o antigo time dela? - Questionou Sakura, enquanto Tsunade apenas olhava para Ayane com cara de quem perguntava se tinha a permissão para contar tudo o que houve._

_- Bem... Eu nunca tive um time... - respondeu a garota, cabisbaixa, enquanto Sakura e Naruto olhavam meio sem entender a história._

_- Mas... Por quê? O que houve? - agora tinha sido a vez de Naruto perguntar, mas se arrependeu amargamente quando viu a expressão de tristeza da garota._

_- A garota não veio aqui responder a um interrogatório, Naruto - disse Kakashi. - mas então, qual é a missão, Hokage-sama?_

_- Hm... Mas que coisa, eu só queria saber o que houve e..._

_- MAS EU NÃO QUERO FALAR! - berrou a garota que até pouco tempo estava quieta no seu canto._

_- Mas por que não quer falar? Agora somos seu time e..._

_Ele havia se tocado da bobagem que estava falando, aquilo que falara foi quase que inconscientemente, e parou no meio da frase, porém já havia sido o suficiente para irritar a garota, que agora o ameaçava de levar um soco, enquanto todo o resto da sala soltava um longo suspiro._

_- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM FICAR CALADOS? EU ESTOU TENTANDO FALAR QUAL É A DROGA DA MISSÃO!_

_Naquela hora, não se sabe ao certo se foi por medo da Godaime ou arrependimento do que os dois haviam feito, que agora Ayane havia abaixado os punhos para Naruto, e se viraram para Tsunade, fitando o chão._

_- Err... foi mal... será que... eu... poderia te pagar um ramen como desculpas?_

_O loiro dos olhos azuis, estava completamente arrependido do que havia falado minutos antes para a nova integrante do grupo 7, e para ele não havia jeito melhor de pedir desculpas do que pagar um ramen para alguém. A garota apenas respondeu com um belo sorriso, e com a mão direita, como uma irmã mais velha beeem chata, desarrumara o cabelo de Naruto. Qualquer um naquela sala apenas podia ter certeza de que aquele seria o início de uma grande amizade, e Tsunade que antes estava em dúvida se chamar Ayane havia sido uma boa idéia, agora tinha certeza de que tinha sido realmente uma ótima idéia._

_-----------------------_

Até hoje, tanto para Naruto quanto para várias outras pessoas, o passado da garota era um segredo, mas desde aquele dia, haviam se tornado grandes amigos, quase como irmãos.

- Siim Naruto, o que você queria falar?

- Hm... é que... - com certeza ele teria conseguido falar algo, se a Sakura não tivesse chego de repente - Eei! Sakura-chan!

- Ei! Naruto, Ayane, Tsunade-sama está chamando a gente para a sala dela, deve ser para alguma missão!

_-----------------------_

- Tsunade-sama? - Shizune falava com a porta entreaberta. - Eles chegaram!

- Hm? - Tsunade levantara a cara de cima do livro de medicina - Oh sim sim, mande-os entrar!

Os três garotos do time 7 entraram na sala, e para variar Kakashi ainda não estava presente.

- Bom, a missão de vocês é...

- Pera aí, mas e o Kakashi-sensei? Ele não deveria ouvir a missão também?

- Eu já falei a ele qual é a missão, Sakura! Enfim, vocês precisarão ir levar uma carta para a vila Oculta da Areia e...

- Vovó Tsunade, creio que já tenham inventado os pombos correios! - Logo após esse comentário inútil, Naruto levou um tapa na cabeça de Ayane.

- Só que eles seriam mortos por ninjas de vilas inimigas que não querem que essa carta chegue tão cedo. Acreditem, essa pode acabar sendo uma missão de rank-S, e o time 7 irá partir amanhã cedo junto do time de Kurenai. Podem ir!

- Hai!

Disseram os três em uníssono e logo depois saíram pela porta da sala da Hokage, e já um pouco longe da sala, Naruto já foi logo puxando Ayane pelo braço esquerdo para perguntar o que queria, enquanto Sakura segurou o braço direito da amiga.

- HÃ? - Ayane esbugalhou os olhos - FICARAM LOUCOS DE VEZ, É?

- O que foi, Sakura? Eu preciso falar com ela! - Naruto puxou o braço que estava segurando de Ayane enquanto reparava que Sakura iria se alterar de uma Sakura controlada para uma Sakura nervosa.

- NARUTO SEU BAKA! EU E A AYANE VAMOS ATÉ A CASA DA HINATA TOMAR CHÁ! Não me diga que esqueceu, Ayane! - E agora era Sakura que puxava o braço da garota.

- Hm... Lógico que eu não esqueci! E eu sei que os dois me amam mas será que dava pra me soltarem? - Naruto e Sakura agora faziam um olhar mortal para o outro, enquanto Ayane olhava aquela cena com uma hiper gota na cabeça - Naruto... - agora ela fazia cara de cachorrinho abandonado - Amanhã antes de partirmos a gente conveeersa, que taaal? Deixa eu ir com a Sakura na casa da Hinaaataaa!

"_Realmente, o Shikamaru tinha razão quando falava que mulheres são problemáticas..._" - Pensava o loiro que sonha em se tornar Hokage, enquanto faz um olhar do canto do olho para as duas, com os braços cruzados.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Podem ir...

- AEEE! - As duas comemoravam enquanto o pobre e derrotado Naruto apenas olhava com cara de emburrado.

- Vamos logo, Sakura! Devemos estar atrasadas...

- Oh sim, sim!

E assim as duas seguiram em direção a casa dos Hyuuga, enquanto Naruto foi caminhar por Konoha, ver se encontrava alguém para pedir ajuda na, com toda a certeza, a missão mais difícil de sua vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooh, ar de mistério! Por que será que Naruto quer tanto pedir ajuda? só no próximo capítulo! 8D

Deixem reviews para uma pobre fic writer feliz e baka XD


	2. Garotas Vs Garotos

**Disclaimer: **_"Naruto" não me pertence, o que é uma pena porque se pertencesse eu estaria rica. :B_

aeee pessoinhas capítulo novo :D aproveitem bastante!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 - Garotas Vs. Garotos.**

Enquanto Naruto caminhava sem saber o que fazer da vida, acabara de lembrar que não havia almoçado nada, e foi até a barraca de ramen do Ichiraku. Assim que o "tio" lhe entregou a tigela com a comida favorita do loirinho, ele pegou dois hashis, e contentemente, ele falou: "_Itadakimasu_", mas antes de colocar qualquer coisa na boca, ouviu uma voz familiar e logo depois um latido.

- Eeeei! Naruto!

- Ei, Kiba! Decidiu não treinar hoje?

- Hmpf, nem me fale, a Kurenai prefere que o time todo treine junto, sabe? Aí como a Hinata decidiu fazer aquela reuniãozinha inútil entre as garotas...

- Oh sim, também tô sabendo dessa reunião, em dose dupla ainda por cima! - Naruto fez cara de tédio ao lembrar do pequeno ocorrido.

- Você deve sofrer com duas garotas no time, na verdade só deve sofrer com a Sakura, porque com a Ayane não tem como sofrer... - Kiba sonhava acordado enquanto lembrava da amada Ayane.

- Ah lógico, garanto que ela me ameaça muito mais que a Sakura. - Agora o Uzumaki fazia o olhar de canto do olho para Kiba.

- Naruto, qualquer garota te ameaça, portanto você não conta!

- Isso não é verdade, a Hinata não me ameaça!

"_Na verdade eu acho que ela tem é medo de mim..._" - Pensava, o portador da Kyuubi, enquanto fixava o olhar no prato de ramen, agora vazio.

- Mas... mudando de assunto, sabe algo no qual eu estou curioso pra saber? - Naruto começou a falar ainda olhando para a tigela de ramen vazia.

- O que elas tanto fazem em reuniões inúteis?

- Isso mesmo! - Agora ele desviara o olhar da tigela, para Kiba, fazendo uma cara de quem pretendia aprontar.

- Isso é fácil de ser respondido... - Agora foi Shikamaru quem aparecera na barraca de ramen - devem ficar fofocando, falando de garotos e sobre beleza... Que chato... - Shikamaru sentara do lado de Kiba, e ficou olhando para o teto da barraca.

- Shikamaru... Seu interesse nas coisas me comove... - Falara o garoto do clã Inuzuka, fazendo um olhar mortal para o garoto que vivia desinteressado em qualquer coisa.

- Como se eu estivesse falando alguma mentira... Se a Ino pegar vocês, vai ser um "Adeus", ela é tão problemática...

- Caso ela tentar espancar a gente, é só você usar o Kage Mane no Jutsu!

- Naruto... Quem te iludiu que eu vou? - O covarde número 1 de Konoha agora fazia o olhar do canto do olho para Naruto.

- Hmpf, você nunca nem imaginou o que elas tanto devem fofocar?

- Elas devem fofocar sobre garotos, sobre como ficar bonitas, e falar mal de outras garotas pelas costas, e no dia seguinte tratar super bem como se fossem melhores amigas, a garota na qual estava falando mal no dia anterior. A coisa mais entediante do mundo.

- De-sis-to! Vamos, Kiba, problema do Shikamaru se ele não quer vir.

- Pois é! Até mais, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru apenas acenou, e continuou olhando para o teto da barraca enquanto Kiba, Naruto e Akamaru se afastavam.

- Dois ninjas completamente barulhentos e um cachorro tentando um plano de espionagem... A Ino vai matá-los...

------------------------------

- Eeeei, Ayane, testuda! Estão atrasadas!

- Eu sei, Ino-porquinha!

- Bem-vindas, Sakura e Ayane! - Hinata sorriu, enquanto dava as boas-vindas para as amigas. - Vamos entrando!

E assim as quatro garotas seguiram para a sala de chá na casa dos Hyuuga, mas aquela não era uma sala de chá qualquer, foi feita especialmente para aquele tipo de reunião, que ocorriam toda semana, porém Ayane notou a falta de alguém.

- A Tenten ainda não chegou?

- Beeem, logo depois do treinamento do time, ela foi pra casa tomar banho mas já está vindo. - respondeu a Hyuuga, enquanto servia o chá para as amigas.

- EU ODEIO O SEU PRIMO, HINATA! - Tenten escancarara a porta da sala de chá, enquanto fazia cara de ódio em apenas lembrar do treinamento do dia, a cena, lógicamente, foi acompanhada de vários risos.

- A Hinata além de ter visão de 360º adivinha o futuro! - Sakura brincou, logo depois de dar o primeiro gole de chá.

- Acreditam que aquele... aquele... INÚTIL desviou de todos os meus ataques de novo?

- Tá bom Tenten, agora conta a novidade. - Agora fora a vez de Ino zoar com a cara de Tenten.

Tenten, emburrada, ajoelhou também e pegou um copo de chá. Todas ali já desconfiavam que o que ela sentia por Neji era bem ao contrário de ódio, por mais que ela insistisse que não suportava ver o Hyuuga. Por mais que houvesse aquela "confusão" toda, Ayane não parava de encarar o chá que estava em seu copo.

- Eu posso começar o jogo da verdade hoje? - Ino sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você sempre começa o jogo da verdade, porquinha! - Sakura fazia um olhar mortal para Ino, e após um suspiro, continuou - Mas enfim, comece logo.

- Bom... Ayane, é verdade que você está tentando adivinhar o futuro no copo de chá?

- Hã? Ah, hããã, não?

Antes estava absorta em seus pensamentos, mas quando ouviu Ino a chamando, Ayane acordou, enquanto todas caiam na risada. E assim foi prosseguindo o "Jogo da verdade", seguido de várias risadas de quem assistia a expressão brava de algumas na hora de responder.

------------------------------

Porém, do lado de fora da casa dos Hyuuga, dois garotos e um cachorro tentavam fazer o minímo de barulho possível, o que era meio que... impossível, já que os dois ninjas eram barulhentos demais.

- Tá, Kiba, a partir de agora temos que fazer o dobro do silêncio!

- Hm... Olha quem fa...

- AAAAAAAAHHHH! - no ato, Kiba tapou a boca de Naruto.

- O que foi isso, seu baka?

- Algo agarrou o meu pé e depois soltou! - Naruto disse, enquanto olhava pra trás com cara de apavorado, e logo depois levou uma mordida do Akamaru - AI CACHORRO MALUCO! ISSO DÓI, SABIA?

- Naruto, duas coisas: um, quer parar de fazer escândalo? Dois, quem disse que não era para doer?

- Hm.. vamos logo então.

- Epa, pera aí! Tem alguém vindo pra cá!

- Aaaah droga! Agora vamos ser considerados invasores e ladrões, e vamos ser enforcados e cortados em fatias e virar ramen!

- Você quer dizer que eu que vou virar ramen, né? Porque a Godaime com certeza vai aparecer para salvar o seu queridinho!

- Kiba, reclama menos e se esconde mais! - O loiro fazia o olhar de canto do olho, enquanto se escondia no meio dos galhos de alguma árvore.

Kiba também se escondeu no meio dos galhos de outra árvore no jardim da casa dos Hyuuga, mas era apenas Hanabi, indo treinar.

- Ufa! Pensei que iríamos virar ramen!

- Tá, tá, vamos lo... Epa! Pera aí, cadê o Akamaru? - Kiba olhou em direção a casa da Hinata, e viu seu amado cachorrinho já tá espionando tudo pela janela - Háá! Bom garoto! Vamos logo, Naruto!

E assim se aproximaram bem devagar da janela, estavam indo bem silenciosamente, até que, Kiba tropeçou num galho, e os dois se abaixaram para caso alguma das garotas fosse olhar a janela para ver o que tinha acontecido, não os visse, ou ao menos tentavam não serem vistos.

- Ouviram isso? - Tenten disse de repente, após ouvir o barulho de Kiba caindo.

- Eu também ouvi. - respondeu Ayane - O que será que foi isso?

- Aaaah, deve ter sido alguma ave ou coisa do tipo...

- Só se foi uma águia que bateu numa árvore e acabou de morrer de traumatismo craniano, Ino! - Ayane já foi logo levantando - É melhor ver o que aconteceu!

- Pode sentando, Ayane! - Sakura puxou o braço de Ayane para que ela se sentasse novamente - Deve ter sido algum bicho no jardim.

- Hm... Tá, tá, quem é que faz a próxima pergunta?

- Eu faço! - Tenten levantou a mão, e com um sorriso malicioso continuou - Ayane, você é a única por aqui que ainda não respondeu de quem gosta!

- Hm...

O cérebro de Ayane processava alguma resposta para fugir daquela pergunta, como todo semana, ainda não acreditava como que elas não haviam desistido de tentar arrancar a resposta dela, já que nunca iria responder, pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Kiba, você é um desastrado mesmo, quase que fomos descobertos!

- Shh, Naruto, eu quero ouvir a Ayane!

- Eu acho que na semana passada já havia respondido essa pergunta...

- Você nunca responde, apenas desvia o assunto e consegue pular a pergunta! - Hinata comentou, enquanto Ayane lhe respondia com um olhar mortal.

- Eu gostaria de saber porque que você esconde taanto de quem gosta. - provoca a loira.

- Não me obrigue a te chutar janela a fora... - Ayane resmungava, enquanto todas as outras caíam na gargalhada.

- Acredite, você não vai querer fazer isso! - Kiba esbugalhava os olhos, enquanto tentava ouvir ainda mais a conversa e rezava para que Ayane respondesse à pergunta e que não tentasse jogar Ino pela janela.

- Não sei pra que tanto desespero, Kiba, é só uma pergunta simples de quem ela gosta e...

Naruto parecia que finalmente havia se tocado, e com um sorriso malicioso, continuou:

- Aaaaah, entendi! Você gosta dela!

- Dela? Dela quem? - disfarçava, enquanto ficava vermelho feito um pimentão.

- Da Ayane, é lógico!

"_Naruto... As vezes eu queria que você fosse dez vezes mais lerdo do que já é..._"

- Ai gente, já vi que não vai adiantar nada... - A garota dos olhos verdes falara num suspiro.

- Acho melhor mudarmos de alvo... - Agora a garota do time do Gai falava, e no ato, todas olharam para ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Hinata!

- E-eu? - Todas balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

- Com licença que essa pergunta eu que faço! - Tenten disse confiante - Você ainda aposta _nele_, Hinata?

- Bem... E-eu...

Do lado de fora, agora era Naruto quem tentava ouvir desesperadamente a resposta, claro, se ela dissesse, quem era o tal "_ele_".

- Olha só quem é que está interessado agora, nééé Naruto?

- Hm, ééééé... que... o Neji me pediu para lhe falar depois tudo o que a priminha dele disse! - o "Kitsune-boy" respondeu, meio vermelho.

- Ah é, ele pediu sem termos encontrado com ele no caminho?

- Kiba, a sua memória anda ruim, hein? Encontramos com ele sim, não lembra? - Naruto tentava disfarçar ao máximo, enquanto ficava vermelho feito um morango.

- Me engana que eu gosto. - Kiba dizia com um ar sarcástico e logo depois soltou uma risada.

- Ai gente, espera um pouco, já deve ter passado mais de uma hora que estamos aqui! - Tenten se desesperou.

- Sim, eee? - perguntou a garota do clã Yamanaka.

- E aí que eu combinei com o meu time de treinar de novo e eu já devo estar bem atrasada!

------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na área de treinamento em que o time Gai costuma ficar treinando, duas criaturas ficam encostadas numa árvore, esperando a última integrante do time chegar. Um deles, de olhos perolados, ativa o Byakugan para ver se encontra algum sinal da garota.

- Nada, nenhum sinal, onde será que ela se meteu? - O Hyuuga, já nervoso, dizia entre os dentes.

- Ela deve ter se perdido, Neji!

------------------------------

- Então parece que a reunião acaba por aqui - Disse a "princesa" do clã Hyuuga enquanto pegava os copos das amigas.

- Desculpe por não poder me despedir direito, mas tchau pra todas! - e assim a garota que estava atrasada saiu correndo.

- Bem, então eu também vou indo, até semana que vem! - A loira dos olhos azuis se retirou.

- A gente precisa sair logo da... - O loiro ficou paralisado ao sentir uma kunai passando a milímetros de seu rosto.

- Droga... - Kiba exclamou, enquanto procurava algum lugar para se esconder.

- MAS O QUE FOI ISSO, AYANE? - Sakura olhou assustada para a reação da garota de roxo.

Ayane colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca, em sinal de silêncio, enquanto Hinata e Sakura se entreolhavam. A garota que a pouco havia jogado uma kunai, se aproximou da janela.

- Naruto... EU VOU TE MATAR SEU CURIOSO! - Ayane puxou o garoto pela gola do casaco para a frente da janela, onde todas podiam enxergá-lo.

- Então era por isso que você estava tão quieta, você já tinha ouvido eles. - Comentou a garota de olhos perolados, enquanto ficava vermelha - Na-Naruto-kun...

- NARUTO SEU BAKA! - Sakura ficava vermelha de raiva, enquanto lhe ameaçava um soco.

- Não fui só eu... - Naruto apontou para o seu lado direito, onde kiba estava escondido atrás de uma moita.

- KIBA! - Ayane arregalou os olhos e puxou Naruto para dentro do cômodo, no qual ele caiu de cabeça no chão com as pernas ainda no parapeito da janela.

- Deixa que esse EU mato! - Sakura foi para fora da janela e puxou Kiba pela gola da jaqueta enquanto Akamaru rosnava pra ela - Nem pense em me morder, Akamaru! - Dizia entre os dentes.

- NARUTO SEU DEDO DURO!

- Ai gente... - Hinata estava com as duas mãos na frente do rosto, estava morrendo de vergonha, por pouco que Naruto não ouviu que ela o amava.

- E aí, o que a gente faz com eles? - Sakura balançava Kiba pela gola da jaqueta enquanto o mesmo tremia de medo.

- Na-nada, afinal eles não ouviram nada de demais...

- Ai minha cabeça... - Naruto levantou depois de um tempo que bateu com a cabeça no chão.

- Hm... a Hinata tem razão...

- Mas ai de vocês se tentarem novamente! - Sakura soltou Kiba, que apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente com medo, até o Akamaru já estava tremendo de medo.

- Ouviu, Naruto? - Ayane lhe deu um puxão na orelha esquerda.

- AI, sim, entendi sim! - Naruto colocou a mão esquerda sobre a orelha que agora estava vermelha.

- Tão esperando o que para ir embora?

- Hã? Ah hai!

E assim os dois garotos e o cachorro se afastaram da casa da Hyuuga apavorados, por sorte não haviam perdido um braço ou uma perna, enquanto na casa da Hinata as três garotas caíam na gargalhada, logo depois se despediram e Sakura e Ayane foram para suas casas. O dia foi passando, cada vez mais escurecia e o vento ficava frio, e todos dos dois times que amanhã partiriam para uma missão descansavam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ufa! por pouco eles não morreram XD hAUhaUAHUAHuAhAU

por favor gente, deixem reviews T.T não vai cair a mão :B


	3. Início de missão

Yo n.n mais um capítulo on! Gomenasai pelo atraso...

Mas...

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê desse atraso, né? Pois é eu vou explicar... n.n

**Juh: **_dormindo_ ZzZZZzZZz

**Deidara: **Juliana? Você precisa continuar a fic!

**Juh: **ZzZZzz

**Deidara: **¬.\) Se você não acordar eu vou ficar honrado em lhe explodir a cabeça! ù.\)

**Juh: **ZZZzzzZZzZz

**Deidara: **_Pega argila explosiva _É a sua última chance! ù.\)

**Deidara: **Ótimo! _Começa a modelar a argila explosiva _ART IS A BAAAANG_ Joga na minha cabeça_

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

**Juh: **_Toda torrada mas ainda dormindo _ZzZZZzZZZz

**Deidara: **¬.\) _Vai embora_

**Itachi: **Que barulho foi esse? o/.\o

**Deidara: **Aquela inútil não quer acordar, aí eu joguei explosivos na cabeça dela, mas não funcionou. ù.\)

**Juh:** _Abre a porta do quarto_ SERÁ QUE DA PRA CALAREM A BOCA? _Fecha a porta do quarto com tudo_

**Deidara: **_Batendo com a cabeça na parede_

Enfim, foi isso n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alguém em minha vida - Capítulo 3 - Início de missão**

O dia mal havia começado a amanhecer em Konoha, porém 8 shinobis já estavam acordados, arrumando tudo para a missão de ir à Vila Oculta da Areia.

"_Hm... Não lembro se eu coloquei ramen instantâneo na mochila... E também não lembro onde a deixei..._"

Naruto procurava, ainda de pijama a sua mochila, havia acabado de acordar e seu cérebro estava totalmente lento.

- Droga... Acabei de lembrar que ainda não arrumei a mochila de armas! - Dizia com a voz sonolenta, enquanto dava um tapa na própria testa - Desse jeito eu vou acabar conseguindo me atrasar mais que o Kakashi-sensei.

--------------------------------------------

Ayane bateu na porta da casa de Naruto, no qual o mesmo ainda estava de pijama.

- TÁ ABERTA!

O loiro berrou de dentro da casa, e Ayane abriu a porta e se deparou com um Naruto arrumando as coisas ainda de pijama.

- Naruto... Você AINDA tá de pijama?

- Hm? Aaaaah! É mesmo! - Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto Ayane suspirava.

- Naruto, eu não vou falar com você enquanto você não se arrumar, portanto seja rápido!

Ayane voltou a fechar a porta enquanto encostava de braços cruzados na parede do lado direito da mesma. E com os olhos fechados e cara de emburrado, o portador da Kyuubi fala pra si mesmo:

- Acho que é isso que querem dizer quando as pessoas comentam que irmãos mais velhos são chatos e mandões...

Dez minutos depois, o garoto finalmente saiu pronto de casa, ainda com cara de emburrado, a garota de roxo riu e desencostou da parede.

- E aí, o que você queria falar de tããão importante?

- Hm... é que... - O garoto ficou vermelho - Eu tô gostando de uma garota e...

- A Hinata? - A garota o olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Co-COMO QUE VOCÊ SABE?

- Hehe, esqueceu que ontem eu ouvi você e o Kiba?

- Não imaginava que tivesse escutado até esses detalhes... - O portador da Kyuubi olhou para o lado oposto onde estava a amiga, com cara de emburrado e vermelho - Não sei pra quê prestar tanta atenção na conversa.

- Naruto... - A garota lhe bagunçou o cabelo - Eu preciso de material para futuras chantagens! Ah, e a Hinata gosta de lírios.

- Hm... Tá né.

--------------------------------------------

"_Ai, só pode ser um sonho! Uma missão junto do Naruto-kun! Eu preciso me arrumar... Pera aí... cadê minha escova?_"

- HANABIIIIII! - Gritou a Hyuuga do seu quarto, mas não obteve resposta, então se dirigiu até o quarto da irmã mais nova - Hanabi, você pegou minha escova?

- Hm? - A jovem Hyuuga esfregou os olhos - Ah, tá na segunda gaveta do armário... - E voltou a dormir.

- Hmpf...

E então Hinata voltou para seu quarto, para pentear o cabelo e terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

--------------------------------------------

"_... Sete, oito, nove... NOVE?! Meeerdaaa, ontem de noite eu contei e dentro da mochila tinham dez bombas de fumaça, eu tenho certeza!"_ - Kiba pensava enquanto enfiava a cara dentro da mochila de armas procurando a décima bomba.

- AKAMARU!

O cachorro apareceu na porta do quarto do dono, com a décima bomba de fumaça na boca, e como se fosse pedir para brincar, largou a bomba que quando caiu no chão, soltou fumaça e não se enxergava mais nada no quarto.

- Aaaah não, só pode ser brincadeira!

--------------------------------------------

"Será que eu acordei cedo demais? Eu acho que tenho que parar com essa mania de ser tão pontual..."

Sakura olhava para os lados e não via ninguém se aproximar ao portal de Konoha, talvez tenha que esperar bastante ainda para encontrar com alguém.

--------------------------------------------

Kurenai já se aproximava do portão de Konoha, estava surpresa por já ter alguém ali esperando para partir, quando se aproximou viu que a garota era Sakura, sorrindo e acenando disse:

- Olá Sakura! Acordou cedo hoje, hein?

- Nem me diga, ainda bem que você apareceu eu já estava entediada.

--------------------------------------------

Outro que acabara de sair de casa era Shino, sempre com seu ar sério e misterioso, que não da bom dia nem se a Quinta Hokage passasse e lhe desse um oi.

--------------------------------------------

Cinco minutos se passaram e todos já estavam no portão da vila de Konoha, esperando por Kakashi que, como sempre, estava atrasado. Todos conversavam, com exceção de Hinata, que ainda estava muito envergonhada de fazer uma missão com o seu querido Naruto-kun. Mas enquanto conversa vai conversa vem, uma familiar figura de verde se aproximava.

- Yo Ayane-san! Boa sorte na missão!

- Yo Lee, e obrigada!

- E não deixem que o fogo da juventude de vocês apague!

Lee fazia um olhar esperançoso enquanto falava sobre o tão adorado "Fogo da Juventude", alguns rezavam para que Kakashi aparecesse logo, enquanto Shino segurava Kiba pelo braço que estava vermelho de raiva prestes a pular no pescoço do Lee, afinal de contas, os dois brigavam pela atenção de Ayane.

- Yo!

- Kakashi-sensei! - Sakura e Naruto falaram em uníssono enquanto os outros davam um suspiro de alívio.

- Gomenasai, eu me atrasei porque encontrei com...

- É MENTIRA! - Todos do time sete disseram em uníssono.

- Agora que o Kakashi-san chegou, podemos ir? - Perguntou Kiba, ainda vermelho de raiva.

- Sim, quanto antes irmos, melhor!

E assim todos foram embora, pulando de galho em galho das árvores da floresta, em direção à Vila Oculta da Areia. Passaram-se duas horas, o caminho continuava calmo... ao menos era o que **parecia**.

- Então são esses os ninjas de Konoha?

Um homem de aproximadamente 20 anos, de curtos cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros, conversava com outro de aproximadamente da mesma idade, longos cabelos azuis, e olhos negros também, que respondia balançando a cabeça positivamente à pergunta do outro. Os dois usavam um quimono branco especial para lutas[1, com a imagem de um lagarto negro nas costas.

- Hm... Então vai ser moleza... - O homem de cabelos vermelhos dizia dando um sorriso de canto dos lábios.

- Não subestime os ninjas de Konoha, ou vai acabar levando uma surra deles.

- Tanto faz, só espero que aqueles dois bakas estejam preparados para atacar.

- Nós não vamos atacar agora.

- O QUÊ? Por quê? - Dizia entre os dentes.

- Baka, estamos em desvantagem, atacá-los seria suicídio!

- E vamos segui-los até que eles cheguem à Suna?

- Não, vamos segui-los até que decidam descansar.

- Hmpf...

E assim continuaram a seguir os dois times de shinobis de Konoha, do outro lado, se encontravam mais dois ninjas, que foram mandados junto com os outros dois. O primeiro, possuía cabelos negros, até o ombro, e olhos verdes, e também usava um quimono branco com o desenho de lagarto. A segunda, uma garota, tinha cabelos lilás, bem compridos e profundos olhos azuis, usava um quimono branco feminino, sem mangas, também com o desenho. Eles também estavam seguindo os shinobis, e esperando o sinal de ataque dos companheiros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomenasai novamente pelo atraso! n.n' Até o próximo capítulo! 8D

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, arigatou!

**Deidara:** Rezem para que ela não fique dormindo. ¬.\)

**Juh: **Shhhhh! Não pedi opiniões! u.u

**Obs 1**: O quimono é tipo o do Neji no shippuuden, sacam?


	4. Quarteto da névoa

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Miseno-san: **O.O GOMENASAI, é que eu respondi pelo trocinho de reply ali embaixo, sabe? aí não sei se foi o.o

mas enfim, vão ter casais tradicionais sim e entre eles Neji x Tenten, não se preocupe XD

Agora sobre os carinhas de quimono, realmente o de cabelo vermelho é uma besta cúbica, se o companheiro não tivesse mandado ele ficar quieto já tava morto. o.o'

**Deidara: **_Tirando dinheiro do bolso _Aposto 300 reais que os carinhas de quimono dão uma surra neles! u.\)

**Itachi: **Certo, e eu aposto que o time do Kakashi-san e da Kurenai-sama dão uma boa porrada neles! n/.\n

Ahn... mas enfim, fico feliz por estar gostando n.n

**Juh Interior: UHUUUUU ALGUÉM TÁ GOSTANDO DA FIIIIC \o/**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alguém em minha vida - O quarteto especial da Névoa.**

Já estava anoitecendo, mas um time de Konoha ainda treinava, era o time do Gai. Tenten, já ofegante, tentava acertar o Hyuuga, que com seu byakugan ativado conseguia desviar dos ataques, ou usava sua defesa absoluta, o que, para variar, já estava deixando a garota irritada.

- Neji... Acho que já está bom de treino por hoje. - A garota disse, ofegante, com a mão esquerda sobre um corte no ombro direito.

- Sim... - Neji se aproximou da garota e olhou para seu machucado - Acho melhor cuidar disso, porque tá bem feio.

- Sim, sim...

Os dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos, o pouco tempo que ficaram assim, parecia que o resto do mundo havia congelado, já estava difícil controlar aquela paixão, mas não notaram Lee se aproximando e se assustaram quando ele falou com eles.

- Bem, parece que o treino de hoje acabou. - Disse olhando para os dois, e com um sorriso malicioso continuou - Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

- NÃO! - Tenten berrou, vermelha dos pés à cabeça de vergonha.

Lee aproximou-se de Neji, e fazendo a pose de "_Nice Guy_" sussurrou:

- Aee Neji, não sabia que tava saindo com a Tenten!

- Hakke Hasangeki

E assim, um Neji completamente vermelho, com um forte impulso com a mão no corpo de Lee, o fez voar para bem longe. Tenten olhava para a direção em que Lee vôou preocupada.

- Não é melhor verificar se ele ainda respira?

- NÃO SE PREOCUPEM! EU TÔ BEM! - Lee gritou assim que chegou ao chão.

- Já teve sua resposta.

E assim, Neji virou as costas e seguiu em direção à sua casa, Tenten acenou um "Tchauzinho" para Lee quando o viu se aproximando ao local novamente, e foi para casa também, logo em seguida Lee fez o mesmo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora já estava completamente escuro, bastante complicado para enxergar e tentar não cair em alguma armadilha, Kakashi e Kurenai se entreolharam, e em sincronia balançaram positivamente a cabeça.

- Ei, vocês, parem. - Disse Kakashi parando num galho.

- Algum problema, Kakashi-sensei? - Perguntou a garota de cabelos rosas.

- Não, não apenas que já é hora para descansar.

- Já vamos descansar?! Eu acho que ainda deveríamos continuar.

- Kiba, precisamos recuperar as energias, e também já está escuro, podemos acabar caindo em alguma armadilha ou coisa do tipo. - Kurenai disse, sorrindo.

- Quais serão os grupos a vigiar primeiro? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Bom, vamos dividir em dois grupos de vigia, e como Hinata e Kiba possuem sentidos apurados, seria bom que ficassem em grupos de vigias diferentes. - Explicou Kakashi, que logo depois voltou a prestar atenção ao seu livro.

- Portanto o primeiro grupo de vigia fica assim: Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura e Naruto. Vocês irão vigiar por quatro horas, e vai ser aí que depois o segundo grupo de vigia irá entrar.

- Hai!

Todos do primeiro grupo de vigia disseram, tirando Kakashi, que ainda prestava mais atenção ao livro. O segundo grupo de vigia se arrumou para dormir, e o primeiro grupo se posicionou para vigiar, porém Kakashi que estava na parte mais interessante do livro acabou esquecendo-se de sua função. Mas ele foi obrigado a parar de ler assim que Naruto enfiou seu cabeção na frente do livro para tentar chamar atenção do sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Sim, Naruto?

- Quer guardar logo esse troço e vir vigiar?

- Oh sim sim, gomenasai.

Passou-se uma hora desde que começaram a vigiar, Hinata de tempo em tempo ativava seu Byakugan para olhar em volta do lugar, e também para aproveitar e dar uma olhadinha no Naruto de vez em quando. Por mais que tentasse, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia formar uma palavra para o loiro sem gaguejar.

"_Naruto-kun... Droga... se ao menos eu conseguisse conversar algo interessante, ele poderia me notar..._"

Enquanto isso, o quarteto de quimono branco se mantia escondido para não serem enxergados pelo Byakugan. O homem de cabelos vermelhos já estava irritado, até porque, já era hora de atacar.

- Pra quê tanta demora para atacar?

- Já vamos atacar. - E assim o homem de cabelos azuis colocou um selo em sua kunai.

- Atacar com selos explosivos? Isso é coisa de idiota!

- Você é realmente irritante, novato.

- Tanto faz...

O homem de cabelos azuis jogou a kunai num galho de uma árvore que estava a cinco metros de distância, onde estavam os outros dois companheiros. A mulher pegou a kunai e o selo se desintegrou, (eu nunca disse que era realmente selo explosivo, disse? oo) aquele era o sinal de ataque. Os quatro desceram das árvores em que estavam, e fizeram sua formação. Os quatro que estavam de vigia, olharam ao mesmo tempo para o quarteto inimigo e se levantaram rapidamente, Kakashi levantou o hitai-ate do seu olho esquerdo, enqüanto Naruto apontava para o outro quarteto.

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS, DATTEBAYO?

- Haha! Garoto energético você, hein? - Começou a falar a única garota do time - Além de energético tem cara de ser burro, vai ser fácil acabar com você! Mas como eu sou educada vou responder à sua pergunta... Nós somos o quarteto especial da vila da Névoa!

Naruto sorria, já estava pensando em voar pra cima do grupo e com um rasengan acabar com isso tudo, mas Kakashi colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito do loiro.

- Eles são especialistas em Taijutsu, são extremamente velozes, num combate corpo-a-corpo ficamos em desvantagem, portanto pense antes de atacar.

- O único que sabe jutsus à distância é você, Kakashi-sensei, então vamos precisar de uma boa estratégia. - Comentou a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Exato, e temos que tentar não nos separar, Bem, vamos fazer o se...

Porém, Naruto deu uma de surdo, e mesmo com o aviso de seu sensei, preparou o rasengan e correu para cima do quarteto. O garoto de cabelos vermelhos atuou feito um raio para lhe dar um chute certeiro no estômago, só perceberam que foi ele pois o mesmo permaneceu parado quando Naruto se chocou contra uma árvore.

- NARUTO-KUN! - berrou a garota de cabelos escuros.

- Tsc, esse loiro baka está nos subestimando. - Disse a mulher de cabelos lilás, enqüanto balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- Deixa que eu cuido dele.

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos estalou os dedos da mão esquerda, e novamente, como um raio correu em direção ao Naruto, porém Kakashi já esperava por isso, e fazendo também como um raio os selos, exclamou:

- KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

E atirou uma enorme bola de fogo da boca em cima do Ninja, que teve que desviar saltando, Sakura concentrou uma enorme quantidade de chakra em seu punho esquerdo, saltou para cima do ninja e lhe deu um soco. O ninja do cabelo vermelho, mesmo segurando o soco que esperava que fosse fraco, vôou contra o chão.

"_Hinata, você precisa fazer alguma coisa, vamos... pense..._"

- Tsc, aquele baka... AGORA! - O homem de cabelos azuis berrou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- São quatro.

Não muito distante dali, Kiba com seu olfato e sua audição informava alguns pequenos detalhes sobre o que estava ocorrendo.

- O quê vamos fazer, Kurenai-sama? Esperar para que eles fiquem mais fracos?

- Não, Ayane. O melhor seria atacar imediatamente e impedir que alguém se machuque, vamos precisar de um plano...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos os quatro do grupo especial da névoa começaram a correr em círculos rapidamente, e levantaram uma imensa nuvem de poeira, não dando para enxergar nada, Hinata saltou para trás, e quando estava à ponto de sair da nuvem de fumaça, sentiu um chute na boca do estômago e caiu contra o chão. Viu uma mulher de cabelos lilás à sua frente com as mãos na cintura.

- Humpf, não acredito que peguei a mais fraca, assim terei pouca diversão. Mas enfim, vamos acabar logo com isso!

A mulher correu rapidamente para cima de Hinata, e deu um soco que pegou o chão formando uma bela rachadura. Hinata havia saído de lá por pouco, e agora com o byakugan ativado estava usando o estilo próprio de luta do seu clã, o Jyuuken. Novamente a mulher correu para cima de Hinata e começou a dar socos muito rápidos em Hinata, que conseguia bloqueá-los, por causa da velocidade dos ataques Hinata não estava conseguindo ter uma abertura para acertá-la. Ela mulher finalmente conseguiu lhe acertar um soco no estômago e fez com que a garota voasse alguns metros longe.

- Ai ai, você ainda precisa treinar muito, garota. E sabe por quê? Porque você é fraca!

"_Porque você é fraca..._"

Essas palavras começaram a ecoar na mente da garota, que começava a se levantar.

"_Naruto-kun... O quê você faria numa hora dessas...?_"

- Vamos, o quê está esperando para atacar?

A mulher provocava, mas logo depois viu uma kunai em sua direção, e desviou com facilidade.

- Tsc, você acha que isso pode me deter?

Porém Hinata correu na direção da mulher e ainda usando o Jyuuken lhe acertou, que inútilmente bloqueava o ataque em "X" com os braços. Ela grunhiu de dor por sentir seus músculos sendo cortados, se afastou rapidamente.

- Mas... O quê...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da fumaça da poeira ser levantada, Sakura que também havia pulado para fora dela olhava em volta, não conseguia enxergar ninguém, ouviu alguém se aproximar rapidamente e deu um salto para a esquerda e viu um homem de cabelos negros abrir com um chute, uma cratera no chão. Ele olhou para Sakura, tinha olhos verdes iguais aos dela, como um raio saiu do lugar de onde estava, não dava para enxergar por onde ele estava indo e nem o que iria fazer, até que Sakura sentiu algo perfurando seu braço, era uma kunai que o homem havia jogado ela rapidamente tirou a kunai e usando seu ninjutsu médico fechou a ferida.

"_Merda, ele é muito rápido..._"

Ela ouviu que ele havia saído do lugar em que estava por causa do barulho das folhas e saltou rapidamente para uma árvore e viu novamente o homem abrir outra cratera no chão, agora com um soco. Sakura concentrou chakra nas mãos e socou o chão, uma enorme fenda se abriu até o homem, que enquanto saltava para não cair dentro da fenda, levou um soco no meio da cara e bateu com tudo contra o galho de uma árvore, que quebrou.

"_Para onde ele foi agora...?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- GAARA!

Temari havia escancarado a porta do escritório do Kazekage, estava ofegante, não havia parado um momento sequer para descansar naquele dia corrido. Olhou em volta do cômodo e o amaldiçôou mentalmente por não estar em seu escritório numa hora como aquela, correu até a cobertura do edifício do Kazekage e graças a Kami-sama o achou.

- GAARA! - Ela correu até onde o irmão estava, o mesmo ficava olhando a vila, com o vento batendo em seu cabelo vermelho. - Estamos com problemas, eles...

- Decidiram atacar mais cedo? - Gaara, se virou para a irmã, com um olhar indiferente, a mesma apenas respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Não seria melhor mandarmos uma carta para a Hokage?

- Para ela ser detida pelos ninjas da névoa ou de qualquer outra vila? É melhor esperarmos os ninjas que ela mandou chegarem...

- Você pediu para ela mandar alguém em especial?

- Sim...

- Quem?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto já havia criado cinco Kage Bunshins em volta de si, com certeza quem tentasse atacar iria acertar algum dos bunshins, pelo menos era o que ele pensava que iria acontecer. O garoto de cabelo vermelho, numa velocidade impressionante, apareceu na frente do loiro.

- DATTEBAYO! COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- Hm... Sendo apenas mais rápido e mais inteligente que você.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Uzumaki Naruto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weee, finalmente esse cap saiu x.x eu estava com preguiça de fazer. LOL -apanha- Mas eu tenho motivos para isso, oks? u.u  
**

**Deidara: sei...**

**-Flashback-**

**Kisame: JULIANA!**

**Juh: -jogando Naruto Rise of a Ninja que nem uma maluca- -vidrada-**

**Kisame: ... Juuuuh ¬¬ -pega espada-**

**Juh: -ainda vidrada-**

**Kisame: -da com a espada na minha cabeça- ACORDA!**

**Juh: ... -olha pra Kisame- -pega Keyblade- HÁÁÁÁIAAAAA Ò.Ó**

**Kisame: O.O -corre- -atropela todos os Akatsukis-**

**Akatsukis: KIISAAAMEEE -correm atrás de Kisame-**

**Kisame: SOOCOORROOOO Ç.Ç**

**-Fim-**

**Juh: detalhes, Deidara... Míseros detalhes. n.n**


End file.
